


Pushed

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: This is for a writing challenge on Tumblr by @littledarlinghavefaithinme that you can find here: https://littledarlinhavefaithinme.tumblr.com/post/183640318426/ldmwcI got “Why do you keep pushing me away?” with Bucky/reader.Just some wondering about his fugitive days in BucharestI have no beta, all errors are mine, if you have some time and patience and wants to be my beta, I offer my heart.





	Pushed

He was already at the door when I finally got the courage to say something.

“Why do you keep pushing me away?”

He was still with his back to me when he answered. “I don’t know why you would want to be pushed any other way”

“You come here every day and expects me to just let you go with no attachments? I don’t understand. You like t be with me. I know, I can feel it.”

_Every day._

_For about four months now._

_Since the first night when I was getting home with groceries and couldn’t open the building’s doors. He was the only person at the street on that cold night and I asked him for help. He opened the door and offered to help with the bags to my apartment. I’ve seen the arm, I knew who he is, and told him I was happy he was okay. He looked taken aback. I offered dinner as a thank you and he said he couldn’t. Next night he was outside when I got home, a bag from a chinese restaurant in his hand._

“What do you want me to do?” he whispers as if he’s finally going to talk to me about it.

“I want you to stay. I want this to be real.”

_Every night. At first, he would stay for dinner, help me clean the table and wash the dishes. Then he would thank me, kiss me on the cheek and leave. It took him a week to say he would like to kiss me. It took him two months to start sleeping in my bed._

_But we never had sex. No matter what I did, he would always resist. He holds my hands against his chest and asks me to stop. He ignores my claims and only goes back to kissing after I promise to behave._

“I’m a fugitive!”

“And you think I can ignore it? I know who you are, I know you are hiding…I just need to know why would you rather stay alone in there…”

_The way he pets my hair before we fall asleep gives me a peace not exactly fit to the danger we might face. But God knows I would give up anything to be by his side.  
Every night since he entered my life I am happy.  
He asks me stories about my day, my past, wanting to know the most stupid details just to make me laugh.  
Every night the first kiss makes me feel like we’ve been away for months. It’s hungry and desperate, it’s a reassurance we both need that we have each other again.  
Every morning before he leaves it’s light and normal…I have no idea of how he manages to bring such a good feeling to it.  
He helps me to choose an outfit, puts me to bath and makes me breakfast.  
_ _It’s only when I’m ready and he can tell me how good I look that he leaves, asking me if I want him to bring something to dinner.  
_ _Every morning I love him more for making me feel like we’re just a couple, happy and simple._

“Cause this right here it’s not real. This is a dream. This is a little escape I shouldn’t be indulging in. You’re the devil giving me hope, darling.”

I didn’t know what to do with that info. I was just looking at him with wide eyes. My body went cold and I needed to sit. He must have noticed something cause he knelt right in front of me, touching my face.

“What’s going on? What are you feeling?”

“I worry about you every day. I’m always fidgeting before you enter that door cause I don’t know when it’s gonna be the first night that you don’t.”

“I don’t want you to worry.”

“You don’t have a say in it. If they do come it would kill me to be without you! I’m only asking you to live this…if you’re so sure they’ll come then let’s use the time we have.” I was unashamedly begging for him. My hand holding onto his shirt.

“You have no idea what you’re saying.” He whispers, closing his eyes.

“Maybe not. But at least I’m not pretending I can live without you. It won’t make it any less hurtful if something happens.”

“Darling… I’m trying to protect you.”

“No, you’re not. You just want to be able to say I’m no one if they come along. Don’t do this. Say I’m yours. Say you’re mine. Prove them you’re not what they had tried to make of you. I rather die yours than live my whole life without hearing it.”

It looks like I said the right thing somewhere along my speech because he dropped his forehead to mine and kissed my lips. Hands pulling me closer till I’m flushed against him.

“I love you.” he says against my lips.

“I love you, handsome. This is not a dream, Bucky. It’s not. I need this to be real.”

“It’s real, babe… I love you. I love you so much.”

He kisses me again, burying his hands in my hair.

“I’ll get my stuff and I’ll be here before you get home from work, ok?”

“Ok.” I smile, my heart full of joy.

“Go get ready.” He gives me one last kiss before standing up to leave.

“Bring me some plums? I’ll make us a pie.” I say when he opens the door.

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, handsome.”


End file.
